Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History
(hardcover) (French) (paperback) |pages = 256 |year = |ISBN = 9780760343593 (hardcover) ISBN 9782258103801 (French) ISBN 9780760349212 (paperback) }} Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History is an unofficial reference book published by Voyageur Press. Released in in a hardcover edition, the book - which seeks to "synthesize the various retellings [of ''Star Trek s history] from differing points of view and produce a single volume history celebrating the entire franchise''", http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=5304313&postcount=1 including the development of the fan following - is written by Robert Greenberger with sidebar contributions from Dave Galanter, Michael and Denise Okuda, Steve Roby, Howard Weinstein, Dayton Ward, and others. The book saw a reprint as a softcover paperback in with unaltered cover artwork. Summary ;Publisher's description :This is the first book to combine an authoritative history of the ''Star Trek franchise – including all six television series and eleven feature films–with anecdotes about the show from those who helped shape it from the outside in: the fans. Star Trek expert Robert Greenberger covers everything from show creator Gene Roddenberry's initial plans for a series combining science-fiction and Western elements, the premiere of the original series in , its cancellation, the franchise's return in an animated series, and its subsequent history on television and film, up to expectations for the J.J. Abrams film. Along the way, Greenberger analyzes Star Trek s unique cultural impact and tremendous cult following, including the famous (and first ever) save-the-show mail campaign. But this isn't a sugarcoated history; this book chronicles the missteps as well as the achievements of Roddenberry and others behind the franchise. :Approximately two dozen sidebars provide personal experiences of dedicated Trekkies who influenced or became a part of the franchise. ''Star Trek fandom is unparalleled in the effects it has had on the franchise itself. The book is illustrated with a large collection of photographs of memorabilia, many of which have never been seen before in print.'' Contents *Contents **Foreword, pp. 8-11 **Chapter 1: Gene Roddenberry's Dream, pp. 12-17 **Chapter 2: The Pilots, pp. 18-25 **Chapter 3: Star Trek: The First Season, pp. 26-35 **Chapter 4: Star Trek: The Second Season, pp. 36-43 **Chapter 5: Star Trek: The Third Season, pp. 44-51 **Chapter 6: The Animated Series, pp. 52-65 **Chapter 7: The Fans Take Ownership, pp. 66-87 **Chapter 8: Going To The Movies, pp. 88-99 **Chapter 9: The Motion Picture, pp. 100-113 **Chapter 10: The Spock Trilogy, pp. 114-129 **Chapter 11: In Search Of God, 130-143 **Chapter 12: Creating The Next Generation, pp. 144-155 **Chapter 13: The New Frontier, pp. 156-173 **Chapter 14: The Next Generation Goes To The Movies, pp. 174-185 **Chapter 15: Deep Space Nine, pp. 186-197 **Chapter 16: Voyager, pp. 198-213 **Chapter 17: Enterprise, pp. 214-225 **Chapter 18: ''Star Trek '' Rebooted, pp. 226-237 **Chapter 19: Star Trek s Place In History, pp. 238-247 **Chapter 20: Star Trek s Future, pp. 248-251 **Acknowledgments, p. 252 **Bibliography, p. 253 **Index, pp. 254-255 Background information *The book was originally announced by Greenberger himself on . http://www.bobgreenberger.com/index.php/2011/10/22/boldly-going/ *The book has seen at least one international edition, in the form of the by Linda Paul in French translated hardcover edition, Star Trek: L'histoire non officielle de la saga intergalactique, released in by publisher Hors Collection. Cover gallery File:Star Trek The Complete Unauthorized History backcover.jpg|2012 backcover File:Star Trek The Complete Unauthorized History French cover.jpg|2013 cover French hardback External link * fr:The Complete Unauthorized History Category:Unauthorized publications